


Singularity

by serviceace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships - BokuAka, Character Study, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serviceace/pseuds/serviceace
Summary: For as long as Tsukishima could remember, the days stopped progressing but the sun kept rising. Perpetually stuck in an infinite time-loop, he lives in a vicious cycle of constantly experiencing the same things over and over again with seemingly no way to escape. It’s not until he finds real, genuine joy in life again does he finally look towards a tomorrow.





	Singularity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xladysaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/gifts).



> For the longest time, I've wanted to write something for Adriana. 
> 
> You are my KuroTsuki soul mate, one who I can spend hours and hours talking to, and you honestly brought me home. Talking with you every day made me fall even more in love with them and I cannot thank you enough for how much joy you bring to my life. You're a goddess, absolutely amazing, and I love you so so so much. Thank you for always kicking my ass to write even though I just sit in our sprints playing Overwatch lmao <3 Thank you for always being so patient with me when my muse sucks and being there for me. You are my inspiration <3
> 
> Please read all her fics because she is amazing and one of the best writers I know!!!! I feel so blessed.

Tsukishima used to love the rain.

There was a time when he used to love a lot of things – the steady pitter-patter of the rain making contact with the windows of his bedroom, the low rumbles of thunder, and even the way his room would faintly glow as cars drove by his apartment. Even now, it was raining, as it always did. It wasn’t that early, maybe nine or so in the morning, but in all honesty, Tsukishima stopped caring about the concept of time a long time ago.

For someone like him, he had all the time in the world. He could take his time and go as quickly or as slowly as he wanted. It hadn’t always been that way though; after he turned twenty-five, everything just seemed to stop.

It was both a blessing and a curse.

He didn’t have any long-lasting repercussions; he could quit his job and then find himself in the same office the very next day or eat all the strawberry shortcake in the fridge just for it reappear as soon as the sun rose. He could probably even rob a bank, be thrown in jail, and still wake up in his own bed. As miserable as he was though, he didn’t think he was capable of anything like that. Tsukishima wasn’t stupid, but he couldn’t exactly explain what was happening either.

There was just no logical explanation for it.

When Tsukishima first became aware of things, he honestly thought he was going crazy. There had been a ringing in his ears as he tried to wrap his head around what the hell was happening to him. Yamaguchi wanted lunch?  _ Again?  _  The train was late? For the fifth time in a row? It didn’t seem real and it didn’t seem right so rather than panic, he did what came naturally to him: he stopped and began to think.

Dozens of possibilities and scenario started circling around in his mind, bringing about noise and genuine confusion. Was he dreaming? Had he died somehow and was now currently stuck in some sort of purgatory? God forbid, had he been cursed in some way? Maybe he dated a witch in a previous life? Tsukishima tried his best to remain calm, but he had never been the type to panic. If anything, he was known for only trusting the information that he could see.

_ It doesn't make sense _ , Tsukishima remembered thinking.  _ How is this happening? _

It was interesting at first; he could literally do whatever he wanted without any foreseeable consequence. He tested the extent of his newfound fate by doing just that. He skipped work, took a different train, and bought so many random things that he was sure he’d be in debt, but nope. 

Everything just kept coming back.

He thought things would change if he waited long enough.

After the first month, Tsukishima stopped trying all-together.

That feeling of widespread panic that enveloped his body was something Tsukishima didn’t think he could ever forget. How could he? Here he was, perpetually stuck in a seemingly never-ending loop. He had all the time in the world but it didn’t matter – nothing changed – it would always rain, Yamaguchi would always call him at exactly 8:42 AM, and the train would always be thirty-seven seconds late.

What was it like being normal? Tsukishima couldn’t say.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima picked up within seconds of the first ring. “Hey Yamaguchi,” he greeted. Shit, he probably should’ve sounded a bit more enthusiastic than that. Oh well. It’s not like it really mattered in the long run. Bending down to tie his shoes, the blond moved the phone to the crook of his ear. “Let me guess, lunch?”

“Good morning, Tsukki! What are you doing later? Do you want to get some lunch?” Yamaguchi paused and Tsukishima could practically see the frown and bewilderment on his best friend’s face. “Wait, how’d you know?”

“Lucky guess,” Tsukishima replied. Grabbing his navy coat, he took a quick glance around his empty apartment and hummed smugly. “I’m kind of tied up at the moment.” It was a lie obviously, but it’s not like Yamaguchi would think anything of it tomorrow. _Besides,_ Tsukishima added as an afterthought. _I’m tired of eating sukiyaki for lunch._

Yamaguchi deflated almost immediately but shrugged it off, his voice chipper and back to normal. “Oh, I see! That’s okay, no worries. I’ll just see if Hinata and Kageyama want to go instead but let me know if you change your mind.”

_ Not likely.  _ Tsukishima cleared his throat. “Sure.” They made small talk for a few minutes or rather, Yamaguchi talked and Tsukishima listened, before Tsukishima ultimately made up an excuse and said he had to go. 

“Okay, Tsukki! I’ll see you tomorrow! Have a good day at work and do your best!”

“Yep,” he said, as tonelessly as usual. Without even saying goodbye, Tsukishima hung up the phone and pocketed it, shaking his head a little in mild annoyance when he saw the time. It was already 9:05 in the morning which meant he had overstayed his welcome and talked to Yamaguchi for too long. “Dammit,” Tsukishima swore. “I’m going to be late for work.” He made a grab for his keys, messenger bag, slipped on his headphones, and was out the door in a matter of seconds, not wanting to delay his leave any longer. The walk to the station was a quick one as he only lived five or six minutes away.

It was a Wednesday though; busy, crowded, and annoying. 

The morning rush was always like this. 

And he lived in Tokyo no less, so it was just more annoying and crowded.

Tsukishima navigated through the throngs of people easily with his hands in his pockets, moving left and right and avoiding those in particular that took their sweet ass time. Growing up, he had always been a man of patience, but that part of him died a long time ago. 

Nowadays, he couldn’t stand the waiting.    


Like that man over there? The one with brown hair and red jacket? He never tied his fucking shoes. It was such a mundane thing and yet, Tsukishima couldn’t stand him. Would it kill him to just check his laces before he left? To make sure his damn laces were tied so he didn’t have to hold up the line of people going down the escalator every fucking morning? He had to be selfish, inattentive, or just plain lazy.  

It was the little things like that that thinned out his patience.

_ There he goes again _ , Tsukishima thought, his lip curling when he saw the brunet bend down to tie his shoes.  _ Whatever, it’s got nothing to do with me.  _ Slipping in his headphones, Tsukishima continued onwards without a backwards glance, scanning his train pass and making his way towards his train. His face was passive as he waited, his brows turned downwards slightly and eyes only focused ahead. 

_ Twenty-five… Twenty-four… Twenty-three… Twenty-two…  Twenty-one…  _

Tsukishima could see everyone around him start to pull out their phones and watches as they anxiously looked at the time. The train was late -- of course it was -- but he was unfortunately used to it by now. Unlike them, he already knew it’d be late. They started to get antsy, some pushing a little and shoving, and it had him growling under his breath.  _ Calm down already, jeez!  _

God, he really hated hot-blooded people.  __

And just like the day before, the train came, albeit thirty-seven seconds later than normal.

To keep things somewhat interesting, Tsukishima would always pick a different car to board. There were days when he’d get on the rear car and then there were days when he’d get on the first car. It wasn’t like one car was any different than the other, but he felt a strange pull towards the ninth car today, so here he was, waiting for it. 

He’s been on them all of course.

Each train ride was the same; he’d get a seat towards the back or he’d stand in the middle and hold onto the hooks. He usually didn’t pay much attention to anyone else during the commute and was thankful that today was the first time in a long time that he was early enough to have the luxury of doing either. 

_ If I remember right, there should be space up front. _

When the train slowed to a stop and the metal doors opened, Tsukishima looked up and froze, suddenly finding himself unable to breathe. Standing before him was a man so engrossed with his phone that he didn’t even both looking up from it. He looked as though he didn’t have a care in the world, simply sidestepping to the right in preparation for the morning rush. 

_ Who is that…?   _

He was handsome, that much was obvious, and tall with messy black hair. It spiked at odd angles but he seemed to hold himself confidently with that muscular and slender frame of his. He had bangs that swept over the right side of his face and although he wasn’t looking his way, Tsukishima could see the intelligence behind those amber eyes. 

“Oi, Glasses!”

_ Huh? _

There was a loud shout of “Move it, you’re holding up the door!” behind him and Tsukishima suddenly found himself being shoved forward. Cursing inwardly, he braced himself for the impact but instead of the walls of the subway, he collided against something soft and sturdy.  _ What the hell?  _

“Hey, are you alright?” 

Tsukishima felt someone squeeze his shoulder gently and inclined his head, a pair of cat-like eyes staring right back at him. “Uh,” he began, somewhat intelligently, not exactly knowing what to say. Shit, this was the hot guy from earlier. “I’m good?” Nice. Good one.  _ Can it just be tomorrow already so I can forget this ever happened and start over? _

The man frowned as he helped Tsukishima stand up straight. “Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Telling you?” Tsukishima parroted back.

Hot Guy squeezed his shoulder again before reaching up to press his thumb against Tsukishima’s temple, applying slight pressure to it. “You didn’t hit your head or anything, did you? Here, hold this while I check you for any bruises.” 

_ Well, this is a little bizarre,  _ Tsukishima thought as he hesitantly and almost robotically accepted the phone the dark-haired man held out for him to take. It felt oddly heavy in his hands, or maybe this really  _ was _ as weird as it seemed. 

Taking Tsukishima’s face into his hands, Handsome tilted it forwards, backwards, and then to the side for easier access as he continued to look for any injuries. “It’s a good thing I was already here. I’d hate to think about what would have happened if you hit your head or something.”

If he wasn’t blushing earlier, Tsukishima was definitely blushing now because was this guy for real? And wow, did this guy look even better up close. “Thanks,” he managed out, trying his best  _ not _ to stare at the undeniably handsome man in front of him or think about how gentle his hands were.  _ Holy shit, get a grip on yourself, Kei!  _ Taking a moment to quiet his rapidly beating heart, Tsukishima inhaled deeply and folded his hands behind his back in attempt to hide his shaking fingers. “I think I’ll be fine.”

After a few minutes, Handsome hummed contently. “Yeah, it doesn’t seem like you’re hurt or anything.” Taking a step back, the man smiled in relief, his eyes closing as he did so. “I’m glad.”

_ Shit. _

Suddenly remembering his manners, Tsukishima inclined his head in a nod and bowed in thanks. “I’m sorry for the trouble...”

“Kuroo,” he introduced. “And you?” 

“Tsukishima.”

The train rumbled slightly and almost instinctively, Kuroo held out a hand quickly to steady Tsukishima’s frame, his fingers closing over the thin shoulder easily. “I hope you don’t think I overstepped or anything like that,” he started. “I’m a doctor. Well, I will be anyway. I’ve still got a couple of more months in this rotation and then another 5 years of residency left.” 

_ Doctor? How old is this guy? He can’t be that much older than me.  _ Clearing his throat, the blond nodded somewhat conversationally, his tone becoming more respectful. “Thank you, Kuroo-san. What is it that you’d like to practice?”

“I’d like to be an orthopedic someday but I can make do with anything really. Maybe a neurosurgeon? I haven’t decided yet.” Kuroo made himself comfortable as he shifted his weight to his other foot, wordlessly accepting his phone back from Tsukishima with his other hand. “What about you, Tsukishima-kun?”

Almost immediately, Tsukishima frowned. “'Tsukishima is fine. The added honorifics are unnecessary.”

“Yeah, it’s a bit too long for me too,” Kuroo grinned. “How about I just call you ‘Tsukki’ then?”

_ Shit, once more. _

Tsukishima could feel the rising heat on his cheeks and he couldn’t help but press a fist to his lips, feigning a cough to hide his blush. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but hearing Kuroo say his nickname like that… Well, who was he kidding? When was the last time anyone other than Yamaguchi called him that? When was the last time he even made a new friend? When was the last time he... 

_ What am I doing?  _ Tsukishima chastised himself, suddenly feeling lame.  _ It’s not like he’d remember any of this tomorrow.  _ That image of Kuroo smiling in his head faded as his thoughts became muddled and dark. How could anything happen with his current situation? The realization dawned on him harshly, hitting him like a ton of bricks as his voice returned to that dull slumber from earlier. “It’s fine,” he said softly. “My best friend actually calls me that.” 

Kuroo was quiet for a moment before he hummed thoughtfully. “Yeah? He must be a pretty cool guy.” As if wanting to pull Tsukishima out of the depths, he offered the blond a fond gaze. “My best friend has a nickname for me too but it’s not much different from my name. Honestly, I don’t even remember how he came up with it but...” He trailed off just then, rattling on and on about his childhood friend. Kenma? Kouzume? Something like that. Tsukishima honestly stopped paying attention.

_ He won’t remember you tomorrow. _

“So, are you on the way to work then?” Kuroo asked. “We could go grab a cup of coffee beforehand if you’re interested?”

_ It’d be nice though.  _

“Yeah, something like that,” Tsukishima answered, obviously distracted.  _ Don’t get attached, Kei,  _ he thought to himself. _ This won’t end well for anyone -- you will get hurt -- so just stop already. He’ll come out of this unscathed, but you, you won’t. He won’t be smiling at you like that come tomorrow. Just stop before you make a fool of yourself. _

“Hey,” Kuroo called, effectively cutting through Tsukishima’s thoughts. “You sure you’re alright? You didn’t hit your head or anything, right? Maybe we should do a raincheck on the coffee date and I can take you to a clinic to get you checked out.”

Hold up. “What?” Tsukishima asked, furrowing a brow in confusion. “What are you talking about?”  

Sighing overdramatically, Kuroo shook his head and crossed his arms. “Really, Tsukki? Were you really not listening to me at all?” 

“No?” 

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yes, seriously,” Tsukishima replied. 

Kuroo didn’t look convinced. “Are you bullshitting me right now?”

“Are  _ you _ bullshitting me?”

“You seriously weren’t listening?” 

Tsukishima was starting to get a little annoyed. “Fuck off already and just tell me.”

Suddenly, Kuroo burst into a fit of laughter, catching Tsukishima off-guard and causing him to flinch inwardly. The blond honestly wasn’t expecting such a reaction out of him. Reaching up to rub the back of his head, Kuroo’s shoulders started shaking with mirth. “Man, you’re an interesting guy, Tsukishima.” 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened. 

If it was even possible, Kuroo looked even more handsome when he laughed. It was such a ridiculously and ugly sound, oddly modulated as well, but with a certain richness to it that left Tsukishima seeing stars. It sounded so genuine, so honest, and it made his heart swell with affection.  

_ Holy shit. _

Not wanting to give Kuroo the satisfaction of seeing him embarrassed, Tsukishima frowned once more. “What are you laughing at now, Kuroo-san?” The name still felt foreign to his lips, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the taste and the way it felt rolling off his tongue.

With one last chuckle, Kuroo held up an apologetic hand. “Sorry, you’re just something else. I don’t think I’ve met anyone quite like you.”

“Is that a good thing?” Tsukishima asked.  _ God, I hope it’s a good thing. _

“Yeah, I’d like to think so.” 

The train began to slow to a stop just then, causing the two to naturally move closer towards each other to allow the boarding and exiting passengers through. Their heads were bent so closely that Kuroo’s sideswept bangs tickled Tsukishima’s forehead. 

_ What the actual hell. _

Kuroo didn’t seem unperturbed at their closeness and only continued. “I know a really good coffee shop a little bit of a ways off the station in Shinjuku. I have a couple of friends that own it so I get discounts all the time. They have an ungodly matcha frappuccino.”

“That’s good,” Tsukishima mumbled back conversationally. Kuroo was standing way too close. Like way, way,  _ way _ too close. It was enough that Tsukishima could practically smell his shampoo.  _ What even is that? Jasmine, I think? Pine?  _ But just as quickly as it happened, the dark-haired man eased up and stepped away, probably to give Tsukishima back his space.

“It’ll be your treat though!” Kuroo said with a grin. “I did save your life after all.”

And just like that, the moment was over and Tsukishima had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “You might want to reassess your career path because you’re delusional if you think you did any real saving, but I suppose that’s fair.”

Kuroo only shrugged, but the smile on his face was fond and genuine. “The next one’s on me though, I promise.” 

At the aforementioned “next one”, the blond stiffened slightly.  _ Don’t get attached _ , he told himself.  _ You’re just setting yourself up for disappointment. He won’t remember you tomorrow.  _ Tsukishima would however, and that was painful in of itself, but maybe, just maybe he could indulged.  _ Just for today anyway. _ Standing up straight, Tsukishima faced Kuroo and nodded. “It’s a date then.”

“It’s a date,” Kuroo agreed.

* * *

The “coffee shop” as Kuroo had put it was anything but that. In all actuality, it turned out to be an owl café with a vending machine  _ of _ coffee. It’s not the worst place Tsukishima’s ever been to but it certainly wasn’t what he expected. There’s pastels and light colors; black and gold accents that adorn the walls and hug the grooves. 

“Nice coffee shop,” Tsukishima deadpanned. 

Kuroo only laughed. “Yeah, it’s the only one my broke ass can afford.” Nudging his head over to the counter, he made his way over to the man behind the cash register and grinned. “Yo Akaashi, is Bokuto in?”

“Yes, he’s in the back tending to the owls,” Akaashi replied. “Who’s your friend?” 

Stiffening slightly at being noticed, Tsukishima cursed mentally before coming over to stand beside Kuroo. Bending at the waist, he bowed respectfully. “It’s Tsukishima.” 

“Tsukishima, huh?” Akaashi parroted. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

The blond felt stupid as he scrambled for an excuse. “I, um,” he paused uncomfortably. “I don’t get out much.” 

_ Nice. _

_ Good one. _

“I see.” Looking back and forth between Kuroo and Tsukishima, Akaashi raised a brow and hummed thoughtfully. “In any case,” he said, nodding his head back. “Let me be the first to welcome you to my café. I share it with my fiancé, Bokuto-san, who is currently in the back tending to the owls. I do apologize for the lack of prep,” Akaashi stopped to look at Kuroo pointedly. “We  _ technically  _ aren’t open for another hour, but Kuroo-san here can’t seem to tell the time.”

Tsukishima liked Akaashi already. “Yes, he does seem like the type, doesn’t he?” 

“Oi, oi,” Kuroo cut in. “That’s uncalled for.”

Akaashi didn’t look convinced.  “Can you tell me what time it is, Kuroo-san?” 

There was a whisper of words and numbers then, but Tsukishima could distinctly hear Kuroo muttering something under his breath as he rubbed the back of his neck. He took note of how Kuroo was avoiding Akaashi’s gaze and watched with interest as the café owner nodded back in mock understanding. “Yes, and what time do we open?” 

Kuroo cleared his throat. “Well, you see, when the clock strikes --”

“Hey! Hey! Hey! What’s going on over here?”

Turning his attention to the newcomer, Tsukishima’s brow furrowed once he was met with the perplexing eyes of what looked to be a barn owl perched on top of someone’s head. Its body sported a healthy color of white and its eyes were a deep shade of black. It was a gorgeous owl to say the least. Remembering his manners however, the blond took a step back to bow at who he could only assume was Akaashi’s fiancé. “Hello, my name is Tsukishima.”

Bokuto tilted his head to the side at that, the owl on top of his head doing the same, and frowned. Bringing his hand up to his chin, he rubbed his thumb against it thoughtfully, practically squinting at Tsukishima as he let out a hum. 

_ What the hell…?  _

A few more seconds passed as Bokuto grinned and snapped his fingers, letting out a “That’s it!” before crossing his arms triumphantly. “Tsukki! That’s what I’m going to call you.”

_ Another nickname? Seriously?  _

The blond wasn’t used to all the familiarity from strangers but this must have been a normal thing because Kuroo started nodding enthusiastically. “Right? Right? He  _ is _ Tsukki, isn’t he?!” Kuroo asked, more so stated. “I said the same thing!”

Tsukishima turned towards Akaashi confusingly and only saw him shake his head in reply as Bokuto and Kuroo started talking amicably about their shared penchant and talent for nicknames. “Do I even want to know?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. “You’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Tsukki!” Bokuto suddenly called. “Kuroo said he saved your life!”

Pointedly ignoring Kuroo’s sniggering behind Bokuto, the blond grunted. “I hardly think that’s what happened,” Tsukishima said. “You know Bokuto-san, I wouldn’t believe a man that can’t tell time. Apparently Kuroo-san doesn’t know how.” 

“What?! You can’t tell time?” Bokuto asked, looking back at Kuroo incredulously. 

Kuroo’s face turned from sly to annoyed in a matter of seconds, immediately drawing Tsukishima’s attention. “Are you serious, Bokuto? I’m in medical school for fuck’s sake! Why wouldn’t I know how to tell the time? Don’t believe everything you hear!” 

_ How strange _ , Tsukishima thought, watching as Bokuto stuck a hand into his pocket and fished out a dead insect to feed the barn owl on top of his head. He couldn’t even begin to remember the last time people talked or regarded him so easily. Ever since he was a child, he had a hard time making friends, not because he wasn’t capable, but because he didn’t see the point. He was fine with just having Yamaguchi, or rather, he settled. It wasn’t anything against his best friend of course, Tsukishima just didn’t think it mattered. Akaashi, Bokuto, and to some extent, Kuroo, took to him so easily, almost as if they had known him for years. 

It was kind of nice in a weird, roundabout sort-of way. 

Tsukishima wasn’t sure if he liked or disliked it, but he was willing to go along for the ride. He was indulging after all. “You say that,” he found himself saying as he ultimately played along. “But you still haven’t told us the time.” 

“Tsukki’s right!” Bokuto agreed. “What time is it?”

“You guys are ridiculous.” Throwing an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders, Kuroo huffed and pulled him forward so they fell into step together. “Come on, Tsukki.” He led the blond over to one of the empty tables by the windows and sat him down. “I’ll go get us some refreshments so just chill for a bit, okay?”

“Sure,” Tsukishima shrugged. 

Kuroo flashed him a brilliant smile. “Awesome, I’ll be right back then!”

Cupping his face into his hand, Tsukishima watched him go with interest, taking note of how playful Kuroo was as he lightly shoved Bokuto and talked with Akaashi. He held himself confidently from what Tsukishima could see; his dark hair spiked and curling in all the right ways. He seemed sweet too, genuine and eager for the world. A smile laced his lips then as his heart began to grow fond.

Tsukishima didn’t know why Kuroo made him wish for a tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: [@serviceace](http://serviceace.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [@aominaes](http://twitter.com/aominaes)


End file.
